


【米英】無形／Shapeless

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [42]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英－「因為你在人群裡很耀眼，所以我啊，一下子就能找到你。」「傻死了，笨蛋……」英國人的臉頰靠到對方的脖頸旁，微微垂下眼睛。耀眼的傢伙明明是你啊。常是無形，卻最為有力的——愛。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 7





	【米英】無形／Shapeless

**無形／Shapeless**

「所以說了這麼多呢——美國啊，就是個混蛋國家。」

舞台上的脫口秀講者在喝水潤喉之後，繼續鋪陳：「這個國家滋生縱容著貪婪，那些為了廣告費和收視率不擇手段的電視媒體，污七八糟的社交網絡，不斷製造對立和摩擦，讓人與人之間的關係更加分裂。」

「手上沾滿鮮血的狗屁政客們，仗著這龐大國家的資源，撒謊無數，擴充著軍工產業，到處擴張戰場，打那些不必要的戰爭，把年輕人送到戰場上，而他們在後頭盤點怎麼分配那些石油和天然氣——這樣的國家！」

一串辛辣言辭如砲彈連射，換來台下觀眾熱烈的掌聲和口哨聲。

真是有夠憤世嫉俗的。

英國人心中默默評判著，皺起那對顯眼的粗眉毛，瞥向身旁那神情自若、顯然沒有絲毫不快情緒的當事者——確切來說是「當事國」——美國本人。

美國青年顯然注意到他的視線，轉過頭來朝他笑笑，似乎還有點樂在其中的意味。英國人只好撇撇嘴，把視線重新投回舞台上。

「可是呢——」台上那位銀髮的講者略作停頓，「你有時又不得不想，這個混蛋國家好像也不是那麼毫無希望啊？」

「因為在這個國家，連我這樣的混蛋——別笑，我知道你們都這麼覺得——也可以站在舞台上公開指責他，哪怕朝他扔上無數髒話，也不需要擔心因此被警察扔進監獄，或是被政府報復。還有你們這些觀眾啊，為我這番在極權國家隨時會能被公開行刑的言論鼓掌——這種時候你難免會覺得，這混蛋國家吧，好像也不至於無可救藥。」

觀眾席的噪聲明顯下降，人們心照不宣地交換著眼神，然後是笑聲，以及略顯無奈卻無法否認的掌聲。

……

隨著人潮慢慢走出因擁擠而悶熱的劇場，英國才稍微鬆了口氣，他用手肘碰了下身旁的美國：「特地排幾小時的隊買票，就為了看這種脫口秀，你這傢伙還真是自虐。」

「唉？」美國撥了撥因出汗而黏在前額的金髮，笑嘻嘻地說，「我覺得他的演出很有意思哦。」

英國翻了個不明顯的白眼：「我不否認他是有點雄辯技巧，腦子也靈活……但遣詞用字未免太不講究了，詼諧和辛辣力度都不足，」又補了句，「還是英國的脫口秀節目更成熟。」

「哈哈，我不跟你爭這個排名，」美國聳聳肩，隨意地掃了眼劇場外的小食攤，問，「爆米花，還是冰淇淋？」

英國搖頭：「不需要了，謝謝。我最近口腔黏膜有點潰瘍……」說著舌頭下意識地擦過下唇破損的位置，然後吃痛地皺了皺眉。

美國青年玩味地盯著英國人看了幾秒，抬手捏住英國下巴，在他嘴唇稍稍張開時湊過去吻住，舌頭順勢繞著他的牙齦舔了一圈才鬆開，咂咂嘴：「嗯——確實有點破損。」簡直一氣呵成。

「嗚……你這笨蛋！」儘管美國人這一連串舉動完成得頗快，紐約街頭的人們也懶得對「年輕」情侶的小把戲顯出好奇，英國人仍是一臉窘迫和羞憤，憋了一陣才想出更具體的責備話語，「太、太……不衛生了！」

他本打算朝美國的肩膀送上一拳，不料對方已經敏捷地跳出了幾步開外：「我去給你買香草冰淇淋，幫你鎮靜一下！」話音一落人已經跑遠了。

英國人只好收起虛晃在半空的拳頭，小聲嘀咕：「甜食會加劇傷口的炎症……笨蛋。」

美國的身影漸漸地就隱沒進夜色裡了。英國於是順著劇場的反方向慢慢挪動腳步。

夏季的熱潮已經褪去，秋季的涼意還沒正式到來。在這樣的晚上，無需匆忙、漫無目標的散步也就成了件舒服的事情。紐約的百老匯大道確實名不虛傳，四周環繞著搶眼的音樂劇宣傳和廣告招牌，各色霓虹燈照得人眼睛明晃晃地找不准焦點——跟華盛頓.D.C很不一樣。

美國長住的別墅安置在華盛頓.D.C，也是英國到訪美國停留得最多的地方，自然最為熟悉。但每隔一陣子，兩人就會把不定期相聚的地點換到波士頓，僅有的共處時間消耗在同居的公寓裡；偶爾也會像這樣在紐約呆個兩天——按美國的說法是「呼吸點不同的空氣」。

紐約缺乏華盛頓.D.C那樣的規整、厚重和次序感，也剝去了一層作為行政中心的冠冕堂皇和裝模作樣；這樣的國際大都會不乏藏污納垢，在各處陰暗角落演繹著人性險惡；然而對於普通旅客來說，這裡是創意和藝術的集結地，有更多的百無禁忌，笑容或怒意、開懷或不屑的情緒都被放大，真實而生動。

英國找了個人少的角落，停下腳步靠在欄杆上稍作休息，身前來來往往的人群短暫地掠過他翡翠綠的瞳孔上。

他沒來由地有點想笑，心想這樣的隨心所欲真是很久沒有了。

難怪那麼多人樂意將紐約當成美國的重要象徵——儘管真正的美國的生活軌跡，跟紐約的節奏並不相同。

即便比許多國家都年輕，如今已是超大國的美國對於「國家」這一身份早就得心應手。比其他國家短暫的歷史裡，經歷過的波折並不比那些年長的國家少，他深諳世間的起伏無常，也早明白他在華盛頓.D.C的職能，極其忙碌的時期甚至只在白宮、國會、五角大樓之間轉圈式地遊走，熟練地應對著不同類型的政客、軍人——這一切和英國在唐寧街十號的工作性質沒有太多不同。

只是如今的世界，隨著網絡普及和一刻不停的資訊傳遞，加速了他們這些國家的忙碌和荒謬感。堆疊的謊言，捏造的假新聞，扯淡的政策理念貼上愛國主義標籤到處擴散，信息成為有毒的瘴氣，能讓歷經百年、甚至千年洗練的國家也感到窒息。

英國明白那種感受，在這方面他有著比美國更豐富的經驗，甚至是翻幾倍的不愉快經驗。

大概因為附近人群太少、他又靜止著不動的緣故，晚風像多了些寒涼，英國不自覺地吸了下鼻子。他朝美國消失的方向張望了一陣，心想這傢伙還真是少有地……這麼慢。

他把視線投向更遠，穿過那燈火通明、五光十色的商業街道，再遠些就是尋常的居民區了。一小點一小點的單色燈光裡，聚在一個屋簷下的形形色色的人們，因為感情和血緣的羈絆，構成了「家」這樣的單位。那些低著頭步速飛快的正裝人士，在商店櫥窗前駐足片刻，又繼續邁開腳步，最終也都朝著那些「家」的方向走去，那些是讓他們擁有歸屬感的地方。

這和身為國家的他們……太不一樣了。

人類會努力地追求目標、在很多事物上尋找歸屬感，本能一般的舉動。

即便醫學和技術在克服疾病上不斷地進步，人類仍然只會擁有與他們這些國家相比短暫許多的生命。被貪婪或對死亡的恐懼佔據的人，會執著於尋求延續壽命甚至長生不老的手段，終究難以善終。

與此相對的，也有著許多有覺悟的人。

英國在醫院的病床上、戰場的硝煙裡見過許多瀕臨死亡的人，參加過許多葬禮，沒有誰比他更知曉歷史、或能比他擁有更漫長的生命歷練……但那些有覺悟的人們知曉生命的短暫，他們在有限的時間裡下決心，去愛、去原諒、去化解仇恨，去尋找屬於自己的棲息場所，只為在生命終結之時不感到後悔。

在美國獨立之後，他用了多長的時間才「原諒」美國呢？或者該問，到底從哪一刻開始，才算是兩人真正的和解呢？在仍身處戰爭時恢復貿易關係、或者在國際場合上裝作無所謂地打招呼，那樣的時刻算嗎。

即便保持了大半個世紀特殊關係，已經能和對方坦然地互相表達愛意的這數十年，他的七月病仍然沒有徹底痊癒，這樣算得上是冰釋前嫌嗎。

再說，作為國家的他們，經歷過諸多變故的他們，又有誰有能力預言未來會是什麼樣的走向呢。

英國自嘲地笑了笑，就連脫離歐盟後會出現什麼狀況他都無法預測，甚至無法確定自己是不是能順利應對；除去漫長的生命和沉甸甸的記憶之外，身為「國家」，哪裡是多了不起的存在呢。

他突然想起脫口秀講者給美國的那個「混蛋國家」稱謂。事實上，他們之中比美國更「混蛋」的大有人在，自己又何嘗不是其中之一呢。

差別大概在於美國的存在感過於強烈。那個青年活得更自我、更膨脹，總是信心無限大的模樣。崇拜他的世人說這自由燈塔的光芒照亮了世間諸多角落，恨他入骨的世人說超級大國的新殖民主義陰影下是硝煙和鮮血淋漓。他甚至不避諱那些陰影，犯過的錯誤和愚蠢舉動，就那樣大而化之地揭開來、記錄下來，總是不在意別人怎麼評價他的行為——根本是個吸引嫉恨和惡意的移動靶子。

這樣的美國，和他愛怨糾纏了數百年，他們是前宗主國與殖民地、曾是分道揚鑣的對立陣營、修復關係的外交友好國、工業革命的競爭對手、世界大戰的重要盟友，是如今的特殊關係，以及、戀人，這樣一層又一層無形的脈絡交疊著把兩人裹在一起——而英國在感慨這理不清的羈絆時，也會因為自己對美國的無可取代而生出幾分自私的竊喜。

他幾乎有點厭惡這樣的自己了。

英國就這樣一路思緒飄乎，直到一陣甜膩的香草味在嘴唇邊抹了一圈才如夢初醒地睜大眼睛，美國人的笑臉就在前方：「嘿，我回來啦。」笑容明亮得彷彿有星星從瞳孔裡蹦跳出來。

英國人用力地眨眨眼，沒吭聲，在假裝不情願地探頭咬了一口尚未融化太多的冰淇淋後，才說：「我就吃幾口，剩下的給你。」

「好。」美國青年把左手的冰淇淋甜筒遞給英國，抬起右手，把大概有他手掌1/3大小的粉色花蕾別到英國人的鬢角旁，說：「這是花店的女孩子送我的。」

英國一愣，一句企圖掩飾害羞的「你很受女性歡迎嘛」還沒說完，美國又從后腰的皮帶孔解下一個綠色氣球，把氣球的細繩繞到英國手掌上，順便在他手心撓了一下：「還有這個，剛才遇到的遊客送的。」他凝視著英國人，眼鏡片後的藍色眼睛裡滿是笑意。

年長國家前一刻還在糾結超大國和自己的何去何從，這一刻卻是徹底軟了心——他終究對年輕國家這些毫不掩飾愛意的舉動沒有抵抗力。

他抬手摸了摸耳側的花，不怎麼自然地捋了捋劉海，問：「話說……你怎麼知道我在這裡？可別說是在我手機裝了什麼追踪軟件……」

「我就是能找到你啊，」美國人大聲笑起來，手臂架到英國人坐著的欄杆兩側，圍住，然後俯下身來親吻了他，輕輕說，「一直都能。」

唇舌間是香草與奶油的香甜滋味。

—

這次來紐約完全是臨時起意，本來只打算在華盛頓.D.C待上一晚就回國，恰逢白宮特勤處的車隊要到紐約，美國就厚著臉皮帶英國蹭了順風車，並在距離百老匯大道不遠的酒店訂了房間，徒步可達，也因此免於陷入被各式名牌或花樣塗裝的轎車擠得水洩不通的主幹道。

英國早已適應美國這種突如其來的約會計劃，並且鑑於這趟行程的步調還算愜意，也就難得地沒怎麼嫌棄。

前方的一小片熱鬧和音樂聲引起了他們的注意，美國人於是拉著英國人湊近人群。包圍在人群中間的是幾位音樂人湊的臨時樂隊，現場演奏時下流行的歌曲，除去常見的小提琴和電子琴外，還有位背著管風琴的主唱。

樂曲剛收尾，駐足圍觀的路人便紛紛鼓起掌來。

英國微微笑著，正想對美國說「走吧」，身邊那傢伙卻突然大步走上前，熱情地跟表演管風琴的人打招呼，又朝英國人的方向指了指。

管風琴手的視線在英國身上停留了幾秒，回頭跟同伴吩咐了兩句，剛結束的樂聲重新飄起，這次他們奏起了披頭士的＜I Want to Hold Your Hand＞。

那是首節奏輕快、歌詞簡單卻充滿活力的曲子。經久不衰的英倫旋律，跟紐約這樣無可不兼容的大都會氣氛自然地融合在一起。

英國稍一愣，旋即抿起嘴角笑起來。音樂確實是能感染人的，他眼睛余光掃到的觀眾反應比先前更愉悅。

說起來第一次聽這首歌是什麼時候來著……起碼是50年前的事了吧？

英國青年正歪著頭兀自回想，美國人已經跳到他面前，指節粗糙的溫暖手掌一把握住他有些冰涼的雙手，然後把他整個人扯到懷裡，隨著樂隊奏出的短促、跳躍的旋律一同擺動起來。

「……你這傢伙！」英國把差點因為驚嚇而脫手飛走的氣球拉緊，低聲埋怨起來，「兩個大男人在大街上拉著手跳舞，算什麼……」

美國人另一隻手扣住英國的腰身，賣弄一樣地踩著拍子：「有什麼關係，這裏是紐約，沒人會在意哦。」

「喂，有人拿手機在拍了……」英國的臉頰和耳朵一片緋紅，下意識地低了頭。

「要是那麼介意，把臉藏到我懷裡來就好啦！」美國人說著，卻故意把兩人握著的手舉高，在風琴手唱著“Now let me hold your hand/ I wanna hold your hand”時帶著他整個人旋轉了兩圈，並吹了聲口哨，「你看也有其他人加入啦。」

英國瞥了眼身後那幾對隨著歌曲一同擺動起來的情侶，舞步歡快，臉上是毫不掩飾的快樂——屬於人類的表情——也是他面前的美國的表情：歡快的、帶點賣弄的笑容，注視著自己的眼睛裡流淌著溫柔愛意。

美國總是這樣……這個有著寬厚肩膀和大手掌，力道和嗓門也很驚人，行動起來如龍捲風一般的青年。他的擁抱總是有力，常有我行我素、不由分說的時候，卻是個讓人無法假裝不去看他，無法不在意，無法不猜測他的想法，無法不……想念他的傢伙。

英國人輕嘆口氣，配合著舞步把攀在美國肩膀上的手扣得緊了些：「這根本不是重點。」

美國人揚起嘴角，在樂曲即將進入尾聲時把英國人拉進懷裡，鼻尖輕蹭過纖細青年的髮旋：「嗨，你知道嗎？」

「……嗯？」

「因為你在人群裡很耀眼，所以我啊，一下子就能找到你。」

「傻死了，笨蛋……」英國人的臉頰靠到對方的脖頸旁，微微垂下眼睛。

耀眼的傢伙明明是你啊。

—

夜色越來越濃，他們順著行人道路往酒店的方向走。

路過披薩店時美國興致勃勃地衝進去買了據說是新口味的牛油果披薩當夜宵，跑出來重新勾住他的手時突然蹦出一句「明天到中央公園賞花吧」，就這樣擅自決定了第二天的行程。

然後在路燈的橘色光和路邊車流捲起的細微塵埃中，他們有一搭沒一搭地談論些瑣事，美國說小獨角獸最近精力旺盛得差點撞壞了他擺在門口的化石裝飾，英國則說家裡的庭園最近開出了特別大朵的好看玫瑰。

「你總是能種出好看的玫瑰。」

英國輕笑了聲，下意識地摸了下耳側：「啊……花，好像掉了。」心中閃過一絲失落。

「沒事，明天還能看到很多。」美國這麼說著，拉著他擠過另一處因街頭演出而聚攏起來的人群。

英國突然又有種說不上來的害羞，和安心——但他想大概再過個十年，他也做不到像美國那樣把內心的想法直接、清晰地傾倒出來。

然而那又有什麼關係呢……他可是英國啊。

擁有漫長的時間去決定什麼時候放下自己的固執，猶豫著繞開一個又一個的和解時機，掙扎了許多年才承認自己渴望愛的同時深愛著一個人——在無數的失落中揮霍著時光和生命，真是作為國家的奢侈特權了。

並非所有國家都能擁有這樣的特權——泯滅在歷史洪流裡的國家沒有那種資格，不正視過去、不珍惜自由的國家也沒有。

因此哪怕曾經歷過無數傷害和痛苦，哪怕如今總是諸多煩惱和繁忙，他對現狀並沒有太多不滿，他懷舊地珍惜過去和如今。示愛的玫瑰會凋謝，隔著大洋寄送的書信會褪色變黃，象徵著回憶的紀念物收在倉庫或收藏室裡鋪上塵埃，有形的物件很快便不再嶄新，在有限的時間裡喪失光芒，所以要珍惜。

似乎感覺到年長國家的腳步有所延遲，年輕國家回過頭來看他，用在夜空下依然明亮的藍色眼睛詢問他。

他抿了抿嘴，然後加快腳步，並扣緊了美國青年的手。

英國比誰都清楚。他擁有著拿整個大英博物館裡的收藏品也換不來的珍貴事物。

他們擁有彼此的許多，細數不盡。

是美國人偶爾輕浮的語調，毫不顧忌的言語；是他明朗的微笑，偶爾的示弱，是他們的每一次牽手、擁抱和親吻，不時的鬥嘴和爭吵；是彼此的寬容和體諒；是對他們來說或急或緩的時間流逝；是過往的共同回憶，想起時眼角仍會發熱；是面對迷霧一般的未來，仍願攜著彼此的手並肩前行。

常是無形，卻最為有力的——愛。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 文裡的脫口秀表演者是個人蠻喜歡的Bill Maher，代表節目是HBO的。
> 
> 2\. 依然是我自己最習慣的國設米英，他們的日常和愛。


End file.
